Black Queen
by XenaHime53
Summary: Emma Frost was gentle long ago, that was however before the father of her baby girl kidnapped her one night. Christina Frost / Potter grew up to be her mother's daughter. In powers and in strength, to the outside world thinks Christina has it all.. masks are made to come off though. A tale of manipulation, friendship, family.. and maybe even love. Adopted from 'whitetigerwolf'.


**I have adopted this idea from 'Whitetigerwolf'. It is one of the ideas in 'Please adopt me!' It is an X-men and Harry Potter crossover. Female Harry Potter character is blood adopted by Lily and James Potter, but really is the daughter of Sirius Black and Emma Frost. She will have magic from Sirius and have the same powers as Emma.**

 **I don't know what her pairing will be.. (maybe John/Pyro? Havok? Logan - tied as mate to his feral side when she gets older? I don't know yet.) any ideas would be appreciated.**

 **It will have romance, family, friendship, hurt &comfort, adventure and more.**

 **I hope you guys like this.**

 **T rated for now.**

 **Summary: Emma Frost was beautiful and gentle long ago, that was however before the father of her baby girl kidnapped her in the dead of night. Christina Frost - turned Potter grew up to be her mother's daughter. A tale of manipulation, magic, friendship, family.. and maybe even love.**

 **...**

 **This is the : Black Queen**

 **...**

Baby blue eyes glinted with love, something that most people never saw in her, as they stared down at the beautiful baby girl in her pale arms. Ash blond hair was gently moved away from her face as it got in the way of seeing her baby coo softly from trying to nibble on her tiny fingers without any teeth. Sweet little Christina Frost (a name that she twisted from her dear brother Christian) took after her mother's natural hair color of dark brown - almost black that was naturally wavy, the baby blue piercing eyes that ran in the Frost family were glinted with silver from her father.

Emma's grip on the baby tightened protectively at the thought of him, he turned his back on the both of them while she was pregnant. She took a deep breath trying to relax herself for the sake of the baby in her arms, before smiling softly and kissing her baby's soft head before handing her beautiful little Christina to the maid reluctantly to put to bed.

Her heart tightened in her chest as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Maybe it was all of her years of being weary of the unknown.. but something just.. didn't seem right. She shrugged it off though for she knew that the war among the mutants have gone quiet for now and that no mere human could break into her fortress.

However, little did she know that she had every right to be worried. For as soon as the maid gently put the sleeping child into her crib and left the room to finish some last minute duties before bed, a figure twisted in a spiral of dark gray smoke beside her. A tall figure loomed over the crib with dark wavy hair and bright silver eyes, watching silently as the child before him slept on.

He needed to do this.. It was something he told himself constantly before he came. It would have been so much easier if it his actions tonight were for the sake of the child before him - his child. It wasn't, though he thought his daughter deserved more than what a mother like Emma Frost could give her.

Today a couple, one of them being his best friend since eleven years old, lost the unborn child they were hoping to have. Lily, the wife, wanted to have a child more than anything and was devastated when Diagon Alley, one of the magical avenues of Britain, was raided by Death Eaters and she got caught in the cross fire.

The spell shot at her not only destroyed her reproductive system but killed the baby inside her stomach that was only two months along. The reason why he was here was to give his friend that was more like a brother to him, was expected to have an heir or heiress to carry on the Potter name. He knew, of course, just to child to have them blood adopt.

Sirius cautiously reached for the baby, holding her awkwardly to him since Merlin knew he wasn't an expert on babies, before pulling the child close to him and grabbing a soft silver baby blanket that said her name on it. He froze as the child - little Christina Frost - pouted lightly in his clean robes, drool coming from her mouth a little bit, before he pulled her even closer to muffle the low wails that the child in his arms made.

He clenched his teeth, his eyes wide in surprise before he looked around the room frantically for something to calm her. Dear Merlin, this was his own daughter and he didn't even know how to hold her - much less calm her down..

A stuffed white rabbit sat in the rocking chair caught his eye, making him move over to it quickly grabbing it and stuffing it right next to her as he grabbed the small binkie on top of the dresser.

"I know! She is simply too adorable!" One of the maids gushed from seemingly just outside the door to someone making him freeze in place for a second before the dark part of Sirius's mind took over. He was a black at the end of the day, nevermind that he hated his family with a passion, and Black's always get what they want.

He disappeared in a spiral of smoke with the child in his arms just as the door knob started to turn slowly, dismissing the thought of a mother's anguish, heartbreak and pain that would latter make her cold to many, many people. He didn't hear the shocked scream of one of the maids as soon as she saw the crib that wasn't supposed to be empty.

All he cared about was he had his daughter now and that she would be loved by two of his best friend's. He saw no fault in what he had done, it seemed like the only possibly result to his problems, even if he felt pity and sadness for the woman that gave birth to his child.

It was the only reason he told Lily and James to keep her first name like how it was. For her to stay as 'Christina' even though her last name would change when they did the blood adopted tonight. He felt more than just a tingle of pride when Lily smiled down at the little baby girl that would be hers, unknowing where Sirius got her and for the most part not caring, making funny faces and getting Christina to laugh a soft bell like sound that caught them all shortly off guard.

"Let's begin." Sirius suggested kindly to the both of them after a long moment, and when he left that night he couldn't have been more pleased. Christina would be loved and cared for, away from the influence of her biological mother. Lily and James were happy. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Everything seemed at ease.

Christina Potter now had emerald green eyes that she took from Lily, her hair grew a few shades darker and her skin tone darkened into a soft, natural tanned color. Nobody would look at Christina and think that she was Christina Frost, daughter of Emma Frost.

He was so sure of that he was willing to bet on everything he had to someone that said different.

Soon though.. he may just come to understand just how terribly wrong he actually was.

That is, if he was alive that long.

...

...

 **Okay, this is chapter one of the story. I hope all of you like it and even if you don't I would like your feedback anyway. :) Thank you for reading.**


End file.
